Is This Love?
by Aicalania
Summary: Harry undergoes a transformation that will give him unimaginable power, but needs the help and blood of a new student in order to gain it. Meanwhile, said student is falling for another person in the castle... HP/CD, DM/OC
1. Constants Are Changing

Is This Love? - Chapter One - Constants Are Changing

--- - ---

Hey all! I'm back (a year later, hopefully a year wiser!) with a new fic! I hope my writing has improved over the past year, and I hope you'll comment telling me what you think of it!

This fic would be taking place during their sixth year, just...very very different.

Rated for future scenes; this is going to turn hot very very fast!

Edit (10/03): I decided to combine chapters one and two, as they were when I originally wrote them. If you're reading this after this date, feel free to skip ahead to chapter three after this one!

Pairings  
Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory  
Draco Malfoy/OC

--- Chapter One - Yuki ---

Yuki Shiraishi stepped through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾, grinning to himself. His older brother, in wizarding university back in Japan, had taken bets that he would never find the secret entrance to the British school's train platform. Hogwarts was spoken of in legend back home, though most stories told of the curses that haunted the old castle. Thinking of the ghost stories he had been told – most by the same brother, always trying to scare him – he shivered a little. He hated ghosts, but he had been told to come to Hogwarts, and so had no choice...

The platform was crowded as he dragged his luggage with him to the train, and he had to maneuver around students and parents, all chatting loudly while animals squawked and howled in their cages. The noise was a little comforting, something of a reminder of the ordered chaos that was the train stations back home. He took what little comfort he could; his parents had dropped him off at Narita Airport with presents and farewells, leaving him to make his way to England and through London alone.

He managed to get onto the train by himself, his luggage dragging heavily behind him on the steps. The inside of the train was no quieter than the outside, and he was forced to flatten himself against the wall several times as students ran past him, chasing each other or jockeying for better compartments. He slowly made his way to the back of the train, eventually coming onto an empty compartment and shoving his stuff into the luggage rack within. With the door shut, there was finally peace, and he sat down with a little relieved sigh.

He was sixteen, fresh from the tenth grade at Tokyo's magical campus. Just a month ago, at the start of summer vacation, he had been preparing for a trip to Australia with his family when a message had come for him from the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, telling him that he was urgently needed at the British school. His parents had protested – he was top of his class, after all, and Britain was a long way away – but there had been a flurry of letters and they had finally given in. And so he had bid farewell to his friends at the end of summer and made his way across the world to England, ending up where he was sitting right at that moment...

His hands were in his pockets, searching for his MP3 player. The people at the Leaky Cauldron had told him that the technology wouldn't be able to work at the school, thanks to the magic floating around, but it was working perfectly fine at the moment. He was sure it would continue to work at the castle; he had modified it himself to use magic instead of a Muggle battery. All of his electronics – a laptop, though he knew there would be no Internet; his cell phone; and a digital camera – were in his bag, and he hoped no one would find them.

The headphones were tangled from being in his pockets, and he struggled with them for a few moments before finally noticing that there were some people standing outside his compartment talking. One of them was a silvery-haired boy, and the other was a girl with a face like a pug next to him. They seemed to be arguing, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. A moment later, the girl ran off, and the boy turned around, opening the compartment door and slamming it behind him.

"Um..."

The boy flopped down on the seat across from him, staring out the window, apparently ignoring him. Yuki studied him, taking in his refined appearance – everything about him was pale, from his hair to his skin and his blue eyes – and wondering how plain he looked in comparison. With his long brown hair and caramel eyes, he had stood out in Japan, but here in England he would be ordinary at best. Nothing compared to the boy sitting in front of him.

"Who're you?" the boy asked finally.

"_Boku? Anou... Shiraishi Yuki desu_," he said quickly, before remembering where he was. "I'm sorry... I mean, my name is Yuki Shiraishi." The boy was studying him with those pale eyes, and Yuki met them carefully.

"You're a transfer student?" Yuki nodded. "From..."

"Japan," he said quickly.

The boy nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I guess. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Yuki nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was an insistent tapping on the glass suddenly, and the pug-faced girl from before was at the window again, motioning at Draco. The boy groaned and sank further in his seat, showing no signs of moving.

"Is...she your girlfriend?" he asked Draco.

"No, she's annoying is what she is. Won't leave me alone..."

Yuki raised his hand, concentrating. Suddenly, a shower of sparks fell from the overhead grating above the girl's head, causing her to shriek and run off down the corridor. Yuki let his hand fall with a little smile.

Draco was looking at him with his eyebrow raised. "You did that without a wand," he said softly.

"Ah...um, we're taught to use our magic without wands," Yuki said quickly. "I don't even have one."

"Not bad," Draco nodded approvingly. "Maybe you can show me some tricks sometime."

Yuki nodded eagerly. "I'd love to."

As the train passed out of London and into the countryside, Draco stood with a groan. "I guess I'd better at least go and keep her from trying to kill you. I'll see you at... Wait. You haven't been sorted already, have you?" Yuki shook his head, and Draco smiled. "I hope you're in Slytherin. Seeya around."

The door closed behind him, and Yuki sat back in his seat with a little smile on his face.

--- - ---

"Shiraishi, Yuki!"

The witch at the front of the Great Hall called his name, and Yuki went forward nervously. I twas obvious he wasn't a first year; short as he was, he still towered over the eleven-year olds gathered with him. And with his last name so far down the alphabet...

Professor McGonagall motioned him onto the stool, holding up the hat, and he sat down gingerly. The hat was lowered onto his head, not falling completely over his face, like it did the younger students, but the brim dropped over to cover his eyes, hiding all but his face from his sight.

"Oho, a transfer student, hm?" the hat said in his ear. "You've got an interesting past..." Yuki froze, his heart pounding wildly. "Mother's a fox demon, father's from an old family of demon hunters.... So that's why he sent for you. You're just what he needs..."

"Um..."

"But as for your house...hm, I see you can be sly, like the fox spirit you carry...but you are noble as well, like your father taught you. Smart, too – top of your class back home, I see – and you care for your friends. Very interesting. I could place you in any house..."

Yuki's thoughts flashed briefly to the pale boy in the dark suit.

"...but if you want, I suppose that's fine. SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted to the hall, and Yuki looked over at the cheering Slytherin table, immediately locating Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Draco looked up as he approached, shoving another boy down the bench to make room for him.

"So you're one of us," Draco said as he sat down. "Welcome to the best house in the school."

"Yuki, was it?" the pug-faced girl sneered as she tried to hang on to Draco's arm.

Draco shook her off. "Yuki, these are the usual group. Crabbe, Goyle--" Yuki couldn't tell the two boulders apart, even with names, "--Pansy, and Blaise on your other side." The boy who had been shoved over nodded in a surprisingly civil manner considering his new position.

Food appeared on the plates before them, and anything else Draco was going to say was drowned out by the sound of everyone settling in to eat. Yuki's stomach growled, and he too reached for something to eat.

An hour later, when the last of the desserts had faded from the table, the room went unexpectedly silent. Yuki looked up from where Draco was levitating his glass to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the head table.

"The very best of evenings to you!" There were whispers through the Great Hall, and Yuki could see why; Dumbledore's right hand was black and dead-looking. The headmaster shook his sleeve over it and continued as if nothing had happened. "Nothing to worry about. Now...to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical adventure awaits you..."

Draco was still levitating his glass; Yuki watched it while he listened.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

A shock seemed to run through all of the Slytherin table, and when Yuki looked up, it seemed the same had happened to the rest of the Hall.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore raised his voice over the muttering of the Hall, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!"

Yuki looked up at the boy who had spoken. Over at the Gryffindor table was a boy with messy black hair and vivid green eyes who seemed to be oblivious to the attention he was gathering.

"Who's he?" he asked Draco, and the other Slytherin sneered.

"Potter. Harry Potter. You've heard of him, I bet."

Yuki nodded silently, but Dumbledore resumed speaking before he could ask anything else.

"Now, as everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." Draco was levitating his fork. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions your teachers might impose on you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after house. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

There was a brief pause, and Dumbledore smiled.

"But now, your beds await, as warm as comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip! Also, if Mr. Harry Potter and Shiraishi Yuki-kun could meet me in my office."

Yuki looked up in surprise, freezing as he started to move. The boy who had spoke out earlier was looking at the headmaster as well.

"Ugh...both of them at once? Good luck," Draco drawled. "I'll wait for you in the common room, Yuki." Yuki nodded and made his way over to where Harry Potter was standing.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in Professor Dumbledore's office, facing the old man at his desk. The headmaster regarded them with twinkling blue eyes.

"Harry, I'm sure you've heard of Yuki, our newest transfer student." Yuki glanced sideways at Harry; the other boy nodded without looking at him. Even so, he managed to catch a glimpse of startingly green eyes and the famed lightning bold scar as black hair brushed across it. "And you, Yuki, have obviously heard of Mr. Potter." Yuki nodded quickly. "I'm sure the two of you will learn to get along just fine. You'll be living together this year."

There was a moment's stunned silence. Then Harry said what Yuki was thinking, bursting out with an incredulous, "What!?"

"This is for your own safety, Harry," Dumbledore said with the same calm smile. "Yuki has abilities that will keep you safe from harm this year. And you can show him around the school, help him adjust to life in a new place." The smile became even wider, as if he were giving them some great present.

Before Yuki could say anything, there was a house-elf at tugging at his arm. Another was pulling Harry away, and Dumbledore continued to smile. "Your apartments are at the top of the Northwest Tower. Your things have already been moved up. You'll take classes with your respective houses, but if you go outside of the school, for Hogsmeade visits and the like, you must stay together."

Another long journey through the castle, all the while being helpfully prodded by the house-elves. Harry refused to look at him, even when they were left alone in the tower room.

The room they were standing in was a common room, decorated in shades of red and silver. There was a sofa in front of a roaring fire, surrounded by two squishy chairs. The bookshelves on the other end of the room were filled with books, and some rested on a table nearby. There were two other doors, one covered with a red and gold lion scroll, the other with a green and silver snake scroll.

Harry made his way to the red door in a huff. "Just because he told his to live together..."

Yuki watched him walk away, a little flustered and at a loss for words. "Anou..." he started. "I... _yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_" he exclaimed, bowing.

Harry paused with his hand on the door. "What does that mean."

"Oh..." Yuki paused. "Um, it means... I hope we'll be able to get along..."

The emerald eyed-boy snorted. "You're friends with Malfoy, aren't you, Don't you know what he is?" When Yuki looked at him in confusion, Harry sighed and said, "He's a Death Eater. Y'know...Voldemort's bunch? He's one of them."

"But..." Yuki was silent in shock for a few moments. Draco had been so nice to him... "He's...too young, right? He can't be..."

A look of something like pity came over Harry's face. "I guess you don't know much about Voldemort, or the kind of people that follow him. Draco is one of those people."

"...oh," was all Yuki could say.

"You'll see soon enough," Harry told him, disappearing into his room.

Yuki sat down on the couch, trying to process everything that had happened. Nearly a day earlier, he had departed Japan, and now he was sharing a dorm with the Boy Who Lived.... Even so, he wondered if Draco was wondering where he was.

The fire had died down to coals when he finally got up and made his way to his bedrooom. The air was cooler in there, and he quickly changed into his pajamas and dove into bed, curling up, under the blankets.

--- Chapter Two - Harry ---

Harry was curled up in his own bed, pondering the situation. He heard Yuki's door close after a while, and started to consider getting out of bed to go to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were probably worried...

He was rolling over to get out of bed, his bare chest exposed to the night air, when there was a soft clicking sound at the bedroom door, like a lock being turned. He sat up quickly, moonlight shining in the window to illuminate the bed while throwing the rest of the room into shadow.

"Uh...Yuki?" he called cautiously. The little transfer student had gone to his room...right?

"We'll attend to him in just a moment, Harry," a low, sensuous and somehow familiar voice said from the shadows. "For now, all I'm interested in is you."

Harry reached for his wand, only to find it flying from his hand. There was a brief spark of magic as the person at the door caught it, but not enough to illuminate who held it. There was a chuckle from the man, who said, "Harry, Harry, Harry... if you try to resist, this might hurt a lot more than it has to..."

"Who are you?" Harry tried to sound confident, but there was a quaver in his voice.

"You've forgotten me already?" There was a long moment of silence, and Harry was sure his pounding heart was audible.

Then there was a sound like rushing air, and the moonlight was abruptly blocked out as the person pinned him to the bed, almost as if he had flown across the room. He tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth, keeping him silent as golden eyes looked straight into his.

"For the time being, you can call me 'master'," and then the eyes were gone. He briefly caught sight of something white flashing in the light...then everything else ceased to matter as fangs sank into his jugular vein.

There was, to his amazement, no pain, only bliss as the vampire drank from him. He moaned softly, trying to raise his pinned arms to pulled the vampire closer, and there was a soft chuckle as they were released. His hands came up to hold on to the vampire's back, his entire body writhing in ecstasy. As his blood was drained from him, and his sense of everything but the teeth in his throat faded, his grip began to weaken, but he tried to hold on to that pleasure as long as possible.

All too soon, however, the fangs were withdrawn, and Harry managed a pitiful whimper, wanting that bliss again even as he started to slip into unconsciousness and death.

"No... I won't let you die. Not like I did..." He smelled the coppery scent of blood again, but not his own; the cold skin that had been against him moments ago touched his lips, this time dripping blood from a newly opened wound. "Drink, Harry," the voice urged him, and he closed his lips over the wound, drinking his sire's blood.

The arm was drawn away all too soon as a feeling like fire burned through his veins. He tried to pull the arm back, but the vampire only wrapped the non-bleeding arm around him, pulling him close to a cool body. Again, and again, the feeling of flame shot through him, and the man's hand was the only thing keeping his screams muffled.

"It'll be over soon," the vampire soothed, kissing his forehead.

As a last flare of pain shot through harry, a muffled cry of, "Cedric!" left him. Then he was still in the shocked vampire's arms.

A few minutes later, Harry opened his eyes, his change complete. They were still green, but they glowed softly and had slits for pupils. He opened his mouth, tongue running over his new extended canines, then looked up at Cedric's face, now perfectly visible with his new eyes to illuminate the darkness.

"How are you alive?" he asked incredulously. "I saw you die..."

"I'm not exactly alive," Cedric told him softly, his golden eyes sad. "You-Know-Who used Dark Magic to bring me back and change me into this. He wanted me to be an assassin for him, but Dumbledore helped me break his control."

Harry's eyes were wide. "And...why did you change me?"

"I had to see you again, and...you're safer like this, Harry. You'll be stronger than ever, and with the right blood, you'll defeat You-Know-Who easily."

"The right blood?"

Cedric's eyes gleamed. "That transfer student."

Harry frowned. "Yuki? But I can't..."

As the emerald-eyed boy spoke, Cedric began to move, lifting Harry off the bed and carrying him easily out the room. "I heard you talking with him before. He's with Malfoy, isn't he?" His sire walked with him through their common room and opened Yuki's door silently. "You can smell him, can't you?"

Harry nodded slowly. Even from across the room, he could smell the warm blood, hear it rushing through Yuki's body...

"He's different, Harry. He's not human. His blood will give you unimaginable power, power that you need..."

Harry tried to shake his head, even as the back of his throat burned with thirst. "I can't," he tried, but his eyes, sharp as an owl's in the night, were fixed on Yuki's pulse point as Cedric carried him across the room.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" Cedric whispered in his ear. Yuki was stirring, blinking as he tried to make out the two figures beside his bed. "Go on. Feed."

With a hungry growl, Harry pushed himself out of Cedric's arms, landing heavily on top of Yuki. The Japanese boy yelped, but the sound turned into a scream as Harry's fangs sank into his throat.

Yuki's blood was even better than Cedric's, Harry noted absently. Hot and strong as it flowed over his tongue, the taste and Yuki's heat and the thrashing body beneath him... It was an intoxicating mix, and Harry continued to drink deeply.

Finally, he felt Yuki pass out, though he could tell if it was from blood loss or the shock, and he managed to pull himself away, blood still on his tongue.

Cedric turned him around by the shoulders and kissed him hard, their tongues meeting and tangling together. His sire moaned softly, tasting the blood on his tongue.

When they parted, Cedric said, "You left him alive."

"I can't just kill him..." Harry mumbled, embarrassed. A moment later, however, Cedric patted his head with a smile.

"Probably a better idea. He can be your pet, and you can feed more from him, in order to increase your strength."

Harry nodded, and Cedric kissed him again. Behind them, Yuki moaned weakly.

--- - ---

Like it? Leave a review!


	2. Seeing Through Red Eyes

Is This Love? - Chapter Two - Seeing Through Red Eyes

--- - ---

Edit (10/03) I finally decided to combine chapters one and two, as they were when I originally wrote them. If you're reading this after this date, go ahead to chapter three, I didn't change any content.

--- - ---

Harry was curled up in his own bed, pondering the situation. He heard Yuki's door close after a while, and started to consider getting out of bed to go to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were probably worried...

He was rolling over to get out of bed, his bare chest exposed to the night air, when there was a soft clicking sound at the bedroom door, like a lock being turned. He sat up quickly, moonlight shining in the window to illuminate the bed while throwing the rest of the room into shadow.

"Uh...Yuki?" he called cautiously. The little transfer student had gone to his room...right?

"We'll attend to him in just a moment, Harry," a low, sensuous and somehow familiar voice said from the shadows. "For now, all I'm interested in is you."

Harry reached for his wand, only to find it flying from his hand. There was a brief spark of magic as the person at the door caught it, but not enough to illuminate who held it. There was a chuckle from the man, who said, "Harry, Harry, Harry... if you try to resist, this might hurt a lot more than it has to..."

"Who are you?" Harry tried to sound confident, but there was a quaver in his voice.

"You've forgotten me already?" There was a long moment of silence, and Harry was sure his pounding heart was audible.

Then there was a sound like rushing air, and the moonlight was abruptly blocked out as the person pinned him to the bed, almost as if he had flown across the room. He tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth, keeping him silent as golden eyes looked straight into his.

"For the time being, you can call me 'master'," and then the eyes were gone. He briefly caught sight of something white flashing in the light...then everything else ceased to matter as fangs sank into his jugular vein.

There was, to his amazement, no pain, only bliss as the vampire drank from him. He moaned softly, trying to raise his pinned arms to pulled the vampire closer, and there was a soft chuckle as they were released. His hands came up to hold on to the vampire's back, his entire body writhing in ecstasy. As his blood was drained from him, and his sense of everything but the teeth in his throat faded, his grip began to weaken, but he tried to hold on to that pleasure as long as possible.

All too soon, however, the fangs were withdrawn, and Harry managed a pitiful whimper, wanting that bliss again even as he started to slip into unconsciousness and death.

"No... I won't let you die. Not like I did..." He smelled the coppery scent of blood again, but not his own; the cold skin that had been against him moments ago touched his lips, this time dripping blood from a newly opened wound. "Drink, Harry," the voice urged him, and he closed his lips over the wound, drinking his sire's blood.

The arm was drawn away all too soon as a feeling like fire burned through his veins. He tried to pull the arm back, but the vampire only wrapped the non-bleeding arm around him, pulling him close to a cool body. Again, and again, the feeling of flame shot through him, and the man's hand was the only thing keeping his screams muffled.

"It'll be over soon," the vampire soothed, kissing his forehead.

As a last flare of pain shot through harry, a muffled cry of, "Cedric!" left him. Then he was still in the shocked vampire's arms.

A few minutes later, Harry opened his eyes, his change complete. They were still green, but they glowed softly and had slits for pupils. He opened his mouth, tongue running over his new extended canines, then looked up at Cedric's face, now perfectly visible with his new eyes to illuminate the darkness.

"How are you alive?" he asked incredulously. "I saw you die..."

"I'm not exactly alive," Cedric told him softly, his golden eyes sad. "You-Know-Who used Dark Magic to bring me back and change me into this. He wanted me to be an assassin for him, but Dumbledore helped me break his control."

Harry's eyes were wide. "And...why did you change me?"

"I had to see you again, and...you're safer like this, Harry. You'll be stronger than ever, and with the right blood, you'll defeat You-Know-Who easily."

"The right blood?"

Cedric's eyes gleamed. "That transfer student."

Harry frowned. "Yuki? But I can't..."

As the emerald-eyed boy spoke, Cedric began to move, lifting Harry off the bed and carrying him easily out the room. "I heard you talking with him before. He's with Malfoy, isn't he?" His sire walked with him through their common room and opened Yuki's door silently. "You can smell him, can't you?"

Harry nodded slowly. Even from across the room, he could smell the warm blood, hear it rushing through Yuki's body...

"He's different, Harry. He's not human. His blood will give you unimaginable power, power that you need..."

Harry tried to shake his head, even as the back of his throat burned with thirst. "I can't," he tried, but his eyes, sharp as an owl's in the night, were fixed on Yuki's pulse point as Cedric carried him across the room.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" Cedric whispered in his ear. Yuki was stirring, blinking as he tried to make out the two figures beside his bed. "Go on. Feed."

With a hungry growl, Harry pushed himself out of Cedric's arms, landing heavily on top of Yuki. The Japanese boy yelped, but the sound turned into a scream as Harry's fangs sank into his throat.

Yuki's blood was even better than Cedric's, Harry noted absently. Hot and strong as it flowed over his tongue, the taste and Yuki's heat and the thrashing body beneath him... It was an intoxicating mix, and Harry continued to drink deeply.

Finally, he felt Yuki pass out, though he could tell if it was from blood loss or the shock, and he managed to pull himself away, blood still on his tongue.

Cedric turned him around by the shoulders and kissed him hard, their tongues meeting and tangling together. His sire moaned softly, tasting the blood on his tongue.

When they parted, Cedric said, "You left him alive."

"I can't just kill him..." Harry mumbled, embarrassed. A moment later, however, Cedric patted his head with a smile.

"Probably a better idea. He can be your pet, and you can feed more from him, in order to increase your strength."

Harry nodded, and Cedric kissed him again. Behind them, Yuki moaned weakly.

--- - ---

If you like it, review it!


	3. A Moment of Clarity

Is This Love? - Chapter Three - A Moment of Clarity

--- - ---

Yuki woke up slowly, groaning as he tried to open his eyes. His body barely responded, and he tried to turn his head to get away from the sunlight in his face.

"Ah, you're awake?" a motherly voice said beside him. He managed to get one eye open. Once his hazy vision cleared, he spotted a woman in white with a huge hat standing beside his bed. The bed didn't belong to him; it looked like his was in the hospital wing. "Up you get, we've got a blood restoring potion for you right here..."

A hand supported the back of his head, helping him to sit up enough to drink as the nurse lifted a cup of potion to his lips. It sent strength through his veins once more, and when he had finished, he took a couple deep breaths and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were bitten by Mr. Potter," the nurse said, unwrapping some chocolate and giving it to him. "He and Mr. Diggory brought you here this morning."

"But...aren't they..." Yuki ate some chocolate, starting to feel almost normal again. "...they're vampires, right? How could they bring me here in the morning?"

"They're a special kind of vampire," a voice said from the door. Yuki looked up quickly to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, watching him with a serious expression. "And they will need your help, Yuki-kun."

The nurse stepped away as the headmaster came closer, and Dumbledore sat on the bed beside his. "I'm sure you must be wondering just what happened last night." Yuki nodded silently, and the man went on. "About two months ago, Mr. Diggory came to the school, looking for my help. You see, he was killed by Lord Voldemort two years ago, so this obviously came as a surprise. He had been reanimated with Dark Magic, and was searching for help in breaking the hold that the Dark Lord had on him. I managed to free him, though not without injury to myself..." Yuki's eyes flickered to the man's right hand. "...and was able to learn of a new plan to defeat Mr. Potter."

Yuki took another bite of chocolate, barely believing what he was hearing.

"You see, Mr. Diggory is something similar, but not entirely like the usual vampire we have here in England. I believe there are creatures somewhat similar in Japan. He does not fear the sunlight, and is able to interact with humans as usual, save for his diet. In that regard, he can mark a single person as his prey, making them his only food source and claiming them as their... I suppose the best word would be _mate_. They protect their mate from harm in exchange for their blood and the strength it gives them."

Yuki nearly choked on his chocolate. "Mate?!"

Dumbledore was smiling. "Not perhaps in that sense...necessarily, but the relationship is something similar. In any case, you see why the arrangement was made for you to come here. Mr. Potter needs you."

"Why? It doesn't make sense...he nearly killed me last night!"

The only acknowledgment his statement got was a little nod. "Your blood is especially powerful, Yuki-kun. Your mother is a fox demon, correct?" Yuki nodded mutely. "And your father from a family of demon hunters, ones who are said to have descended from the angels themselves. Two such powerful forces within you make for a powerful individual, and that is just the blood that Harry needs."

"But...I don't want..."

"He'll be sure to be gentler than he was last night, of course. He's still getting used to his new body and whatnot, but I'm sure everything will work out well between the two of you." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling again as he smiled. "The potions master will be able to provide you with more of the same potion that you just took, so you won't have to come down to the hospital wing every time." The man stood and started toward the door. "And speaking of Potions, you should be able to get to that class if you hurry. I'm sure your friends in Slytherin will be wondering where you are."

As the man left, Yuki slowly got out of the bed. He was already in his clothes for class, and so slowly made his way out of the hospital wing and through the castle.

He barely noticed his surroundings as he headed down to the dungeons, or the people that he passed; there were some whispers around him, but he didn't care whether or not they were about him. Finally, the air cooled around him as he made his way to the dungeons, and he looked up to see two large groups – Slytherins and Gryffindors – standing outside the doors. Both groups looked up, and he noticed that the Gryffindors were all crowding eagerly around Harry.

Draco came over to him as he approached, looking worried. "Yuki? We heard about you and Potter. You okay?"

Yuki nodded wordlessly, and the rest of the Slytherins came forward, surrounding him and shooting glares at the Gryffindors. "You look really pale," Draco was saying as the door opened and Slughorn motioned them all in. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded again. "I took a potion, I'll be fine," he told Draco softly.

The small dungeon was surprisingly bright; there were magical windows set up to display the sun shining outside. On the tables in front of the students were a few cauldrons, one of which was gold and practically dancing in the cauldron. Yuki caught a sniff of it as he passed, and paused. He could smell the tempura that he loved to get back home...the scent of the computer lab back at his old school...and something else, something he couldn't identify just off the top of his head. Some kind of expensive cologne...

The professor started talking, but Yuki was barely paying attention. His head was still spinning even though he had taken the potion and eaten the chocolate, and even though he knew he should have been paying attention, he couldn't focus at all.

It was when he started wobbling on his feet that Draco moved a bit closer, supporting him. He murmured thanks in some language, and focused on keeping his eyes open and at least giving a semblance of alertness. Finally, the rest of the class began to move to desks, and Yuki started to move as well but was held back by the other boy holding on to his arm.

"Professor Slughorn? I think Yuki needs to go to the hospital wing," Draco said, already steering him toward the door. The professor said something that he didn't catch, his eyes on Harry as he was steered out of the classroom. There were several odd expressions flickering over the emerald-eyed boy's face, but all of them were directed not at his face, but at his throat.

Yuki shivered as he stepped out of the classroom.

"Finally," Draco muttered. "Potter's been staring at your neck ever since we got to class. You need to go the hospital wing?"

"Um...I could really use something to eat," Yuki murmured just as his stomach growled loudly. "I've only had chocolate..."

"To the kitchens, then." Draco started to direct them out of the dungeons, never letting his hand leave Yuki's arm.

Ten minutes later, they were being directed to seats at the tables in the kitchens, directly under the Slytherin table in the Great Hall above. House elves were quickly bringing them food, and Yuki set about eating immediately.

"So...we never got a chance to really talk. Tell me some about yourself," Draco said, eating a pastry.

"Um..." Yuki swallowed, and paused to think. "I'm from Tokyo. My school's there, in the city."

"Right there in the city? Don't the muggles notice?"

"No...it's set up like a regular college campus. A really big one that covers the city, with schools for all ages. I was in high school, about to be a senior..." His head was feeling better as he continued to eat. Draco was nodding.

"How'd you do in school?"

Yuki grinned, a little sheepish. "I was top of my class," he said. "But we follow a sort of different curriculum so I'm not sure if that would matter here..."

"You'll probably do better than all the idiots here. What about your family?"

"Let's see...my mother works with little kids at the school, actually. She teaches kindergarten. My father's an Auror, he actually spent some time over here before I was born, training and all... And I have an older brother in university and a sister in second grade." He set down his fork, trying to assure the house-elves that he didn't need any more food, as his stomach was almost overfull even after the short time he had been eating.

"You full?" Yuki nodded. "Well...you never did get to see our common room. And your bed's still free. Want to come see?"

He nodded, and they stood and left the kitchens.

A short while later, Draco was leading him down a spiral staircase from the Slytherin common room to the dorms. He opened a door and led Yuki in, motioning at one green and silver-draped four poster bed. Yuki went to it, sitting on it slowly. It felt just like the one in the Northwest Tower, and he lay back on it slowly, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Better than you've got up in that tower?" Draco asked him. He nodded wordlessly. "I bet, what with Potter around... He's an egotistical bastard, isn't he? Always tries to get people to see it his way, and he knows he's not right..." There was a huff and a thump as Draco fell onto his own bed. "Bastard..."

Yuki made a soft sound of assent, dozing off. For the first time since he'd come to Hogwarts, he felt truly safe.

--- - ---

Like it? Review it!


	4. Beware The Friendly Stranger

Is This Love? - Chapter Four - Beware The Friendly Stranger

--- - ---

This chapter ended up rather short, mostly because I couldn't decide whether or not the sex scene I had written was appropriate here or not. I kind of can't decide whether to put it in at all, actually, but then, what's the rating for? If I do, it'll be in the next chapter. And thanks to my reviewer and watchers!

Also! I forgot that I joined Gaia Online nearly a year ago, but haven't done anything since there. So if anyone wants to chat or anything, I'd be happy to! Username is Aicalania, same as here.

--- - ---

Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room after Potions with the rest of the group, laughing at their tales of what had happened after getting back to the tower the night before. The girls of the group seemed to be trying to move closer to him, and he found that he rather enjoyed the attention.

"So you say Cedric's back, right?" Hermione was pressing him. He nodded again; she had asked the question half a dozen times since leaving Potions. She seemed to be in a generally bad mood, considering how he had won Slughorn's little contest.

"He's up in our tower, now," he told her yet again. "Unless he went to visit the Hufflepuffs or something."

"It still doesn't make sense," she continued. "Harry, there isn't any magic that can bring back the dead..."

"He's not exactly alive," Harry told her irritably. "Neither am I. Hermione, if you want to know how it happened, ask Dumbledore. I don't know what's going on."

Someone had opened the Gryffindor portrait hole, and they all made their way through and into the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dropped into chairs near the fireplace, and some of the sixth year girls continued to hover around, hovering and giggling.

"And Yuki. He looked pretty pale when he got to class. You said you bit him?"

"We took him to the hospital wing right after..." That was a bit of a lie; he and Cedric had continued to kiss over Yuki's unconscious body for nearly an hour before they thought to take him to the hospital wing. Then he had gone to talk with Dumbledore, who had been up despite the hour and had told him of the plan concerning him and Cedric.

"It's not exactly fair to Yuki, though, is it?" Hermione murmured. "I mean, having to be your prey like that?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "Dumbledore probably cleared it with him before. Why else would he put us together like that?"

Ron nodded beside him. "Dumbledore wouldn't do that to anyone, Hermione. Besides, Harry can just ask Yuki about it later. Right?" Harry nodded. Hermione sighed, but seemed placated for the moment.

"Besides...this might be my chance to find out what Malfoy's up to," he added. The other two made little sounds, as if they were trying not to groan, but he ignored them. "He's a Slytherin, and you saw how Malfoy helped him out. I know he's a Death Eater." He glanced at his friends, but they were both looking in opposite directions. "...I'll prove it to you, then," he said, standing abruptly.

"Harry?" Hermione started, but he ignored her as he headed out of Gryffindor Tower. He was hungry again, and the sunlight shining through the windows of the castle was starting to prick at his skin.

He made his way swiftly through the castle, starting to run as he slipped through some secret passages. Soon, he was moving faster than a run, easily making his way back to the tower. The castle was moving so fast past him, he felt as if it should be blurring in his vision, but everything remained clear, allowing him to expertly dodge around people, ghosts, and the bust of Paracelsus that Peeves tried to throw at him on the third floor. A few minutes later, he was giving the password to the portrait that guarded the Northwest Tower, and stepping back into the room.

Cedric was sitting on the sofa, a young Hufflepuff girl on his lap, moaning softly as he drank from her neck. As he stood there watching, Cedric drew away and lowered her unconscious body to the sofa next to him.

"Did you get thirsty too?" His sire stood and came over, kissing him gently. Harry tasted the girl's blood on his lips, and the burning at the back of his throat grew more intense. "Your pet's not back yet, is he?"

Harry glanced at the closed green-covered door. He had felt a strange connection to Yuki since biting him the night before, and the other boy was nowhere nearby. He shook his head. "He's down in the dungeons."

"Can you wait until he gets back? You should only drink from him," Cedric told him. "So you don't mix his blood with anyone else."

Harry nodded, his eyes flickering to the girl on the sofa.

"I'll take her back to her common room." His sire lifted the girl carefully and started to make his way to the door. "It was of her own free will," he added. "I'm sure you were attracting people too, right? It's one of our powers." Before he could do anything more than nod, Cedric was gone.

With a sigh, Harry made his way to his room, curling up on the bed and trying to ignore his hunger.

The sun had gone down, and Harry was dozing lightly on his bed when he heard the door to the tower open again. The connection between him and Yuki was strong again. He looked up, feeling the connection moving across the common room, and as Yuki entered his room, he heard the door open and close.

Slowly, he made his way out of bed and out his room. The common room was empty; Cedric hadn't returned yet. Almost in a daze, he followed Yuki's scent into the other bedroom.

Yuki was lying on his bed, head buried in the pillow as he slipped in silently. He could smell the boy's blood from across the room, as he had been able to with all the others, but Yuki's was different somehow. The memory of that taste was burned into his mind...he wanted it again.

The bed dipped as he got onto it next to Yuki, and the boy barely had time to look up before Harry was leaning over him, gently but purposefully keeping him pinned to the bed. Instead of the violent attack of the night before, he was gentle, trying to soothe his pet before the bloodlust took over.

"I hate you," he heard, but there was a shiver that he was sure wasn't entirely of disgust as he kissed Yuki's shoulder.

"It'll feel good this time, I promise," he whispered before sinking his teeth into Yuki's neck from behind. The resistance melted away, and the body shook in his arms as he started to feed. There was a little moan, and as he moved backwards, sitting up and pulling Yuki onto his lap, the boy sagged against him, hands gripping at the sheets.

--- - ---

Like it? Review it!


	5. Black

Is This Love? - Chapter Five - Black

--- - ---

Ah, so I finally got around to writing this chapter. Lots of things have been happening, not all good, but some writing is always good. It's a bit short and rather plotless, but here it is.

So this was originally more explicit, but then I read the ratings again... And I'd rather not get my fic taken down, so if anyone wants to read the original (I had to take out quite a bit) leave a review and I'll send you the full text of the chapter. It's M/M/M, for the curious.

--- - ---

Yuki had been expecting something to happen when he returned to his room. The bed dipped behind him soon enough, and his struggles were subdued as Harry pinned him to the mattress. After a moment, he gave up the fight, though he was still lying stiffly under the vampire.

"It'll feel good this time, I promise," he heard.

All he could get out, speaking in a voice rough with emotion, was "I hate you..." before fangs sank into his neck.

There was bliss again. His body relaxed in Harry's arms, eyes closing as he moaned softly into the pillow. He wanted to resist, but the feelings coursing through him wouldn't let him. All he could do was turn his neck slightly to give Harry better access, which the vampire happily took advantage of, drinking deeply.

He was growing weaker, nearly unconscious, when he felt Harry grinding against his lower body, and a hardness pressed against his ass through the layers of clothing. He was too weak to try and move away, and if he could have, he wouldn't have. There was a traitorous thought running through his mind, and he simply tried to arch back against Harry, even moaning slightly in protest when the vampire's fangs left his throat.

"You want him?" a voice said from beside the bed. Without looking up, he knew it was Cedric. Harry said nothing in reply, only moving more insistently against his body, cold skin still touching his neck. "Looks like he wants it too...here, give him this."

There was movement, and the weight lifted off him for a brief moment. Then there was something pressed against his lips – a glass filled with potion, the same kind that he had been given earlier in the day. His strength came back as it flowed into him, and almost as soon as it was drained, the glass was pulled away and he was flipped over. He was given no time to protest or move away; Harry's hands were tearing at his clothes.

When he lay naked on the bed, there was a brief pause and the fumbling sounds of two other sets of clothes being taken off and thrown to the side. He watched Harry's pale skin shining in the moonlight, contrasted by dark hair and emerald eyes glowing gently, and shivered slightly in the aftermath of his vampire's feeding.

When it was over, he was sandwiched between the two vampires, both of them feeding from his shoulders. Unconsciousness threatened again. Before the blackness could take him completely, he heard Harry murmur, "Mine..."

He tried to say, "I'm not..." but unconsciousness swallowed him before he could get another word out.

--- - ---

Like it? Review it!


	6. The Devil Is In The Details

Is This Love - Chapter Six - The Devil Is In The Details

--- - ---

Hey all~ Sorry for the delay on chapters, there's been entirely too much stuff going on (some but not all related to the release of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days the other day, and my friend giving me back my Sims 2 disc). Anyway, here it is!

But before I forget, is anyone reading this a good artist taking commissions on Gaia? I have a friend who offered to pay up to 200,000 Gold for some art of Yuki for my birthday~ so if that interests you, send me a PM there?

As always, thank you to my reviewers and watchers, and leave a review if you like it!

--- - ---

The next morning, Yuki awoke with the sunlight shining in on his face. There was no one else in the room; there was silence save for the occasional twitter of birds as they flew past his window. As he turned his head, he spotted the bottle of potion on the bedside table, and started to move to reach for it. The sheets fell off of his body as he did, revealing his lack of clothing, and something moved against his neck. His hand froze mid-motion as he tried to look at the thing that was there, and his hand ran across it until he realized just what it was.

The leather collar was snug around his neck, and as he tried to find the clasp on it, meaning to throw it into a fire, the metal buckle sent a vicious shock through him. He yelped, but tried again, to the same result. Finally, with an almost whimper of defeat, he turned back to the potion on his bedside table, and the piece of paper that was there.

'Dear Yuki,' the note read, 'sorry about the collar. Dumbledore sent it up this morning and said that you would need it for later. I think it'll shock you if you try to take it off, so it probably wouldn't be a good thing to try. The potion's here in case you feel light-headed, we already gave you some last night. See you later. Harry.'

Yuki crumbled up the note and threw it across the room, igniting it with a thought. As the ashes drifted to the floor, he stumbled out of bed and over to his wardrobe, dragging out clothes for the day and ignoring the spinning of his head. The common room was empty as he passed through it, and he glanced at his watch. Nearly noon – he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, leaning on walls and holding tight to banisters as he headed downstairs. A sense of stubbornness drove him, and his thoughts were in turmoil.

_He just left me there...him and that other guy, Cedric... Why me? This isn't fair! Just left me a note...didn't even bother to stay and see if I was okay or anything... _His inner monologue paused a moment as his mind drifted to the events of the previous night; much as he hated to admit it, it had felt good... He shook his head. _He just treats me like I'm some kind of pet...the rest of them too. I didn't...I don't want..._

He was nearly to the Great Hall when the spinning of his head started to make everything go black. There was noise all around him as the rest of the school let out for lunch, and he thought he heard his name being called nearby. As he started to fall forward, warm arms caught him, and he felt someone shaking him.

"I don't want this..." he managed to whisper before passing out.

A short while later, he found himself coming around again. His head was resting on someone's lap, and the rest of his body on a hard bench, and there was the smell of food all around him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, first noticing that he was in the kitchens once again. The second thing he noticed was Draco Malfoy's face hovering above his, and the surprise made him sit up abruptly...for a moment. His head spun again, and he found himself lying back down with a groan.

"You should stay still," the other boy told him. "They're bringing some food...now." There was a small commotion, and house-elves brought platters of food their way. Before he could sit up to try and eat something on his own, Draco picked up a piece of chicken from the plate and lowered it to his lips.

Blushing just a little bit, Yuki ate it, and the next, feeling his strength returning to him slowly as Draco fed. For a moment, it reminded him of the way Harry had fed from him, taking nourishment as he needed...except this was different. Completely different...

When he could eat no more, both he and Draco were blushing, and he sat up slowly. His head felt better, and he thanked the silver-haired boy quietly.

"It's fine," Draco told him, smiling slightly. "What did Potter do to you this time?"

Yuki froze in the act of reaching for a glass of pumpkin juice. He could still vividly remember the pleasure of the night before, but thinking of it now, in the presence of the only person he thought of as a friend at the school, it made him feel....dirty. Used by the emerald-eyed boy who he was supposed to think of as his master...

"...nothing," he finally managed to whisper, looking away. There was a hot feeling rising in him, shame and the anger from earlier in equal parts, and his hands gripped at the table. "It's nothing."

There was a pause, and he thought he sensed a hand coming near his shoulder. The touch never came, though, and he tried to shrink in on himself even further.

_He doesn't know! You don't have to tell him, just forget about it and get on with your life! _Even as he tried to reassure himself, but he couldn't make himself believe the words. A smaller voice inside his head countered, _It doesn't matter if he doesn't know, he wouldn't want you anyway, you're just a..._

His train of thought derailed abruptly as arms wrapped around him tightly, surprising him. Draco was hugging him, and his arms came up automatically to wrap around the other boy's back. His heart was pounding wildly, and the misery of a moment before was chased away by a feeling of euphoria...

..._he...cares?_

"Yuki... I know what it's like." Yuki, about to ask, was stopped as Draco went on. "To have someone mark you, making you do whatever they want..." There was a moment of silence, and a shudder ran through the body holding him. "If you need to talk to someone...please..." The invitation trailed off, and Yuki managed to nod slowly, his mind reeling in shock.

When Draco moved away, they were both red and unable to look at each other, though there were little smiles on both their faces.

"Thank you," Yuki finally said, almost too quietly to be heard.

They looked up as the sound of students moving nearby reached their ears, and Draco finally said, "We should get to Defense Against The Dark Arts. You haven't met our Head of House yet, have you? Professor Snape?"

Yuki reached down to grab his bag as they stood. "No. I heard them talking about him though...is he really that bad?"

Draco snorted. "Maybe to the Gryffindors. And he's been after me lately, but...he's a good man. You should like him."

Yuki, about to reply, suddenly froze. Though his eyes continued to watch the kitchens, with the house-elves going about their business and Draco moving for the door, another scene was playing out in his mind. Harry and a group of Gryffindors were crossing the castle lawn to the greenhouses for Herbology, and all seemed normal. To them, all was normal, except...he could see the oncoming threat. Shadows lurked through the forests near the school, stalking his master, so close to killing him...

"Yuki? Yuki!" was the last thing he heard before his vision went red.

--- - ---

I swore I was never going to end a chapter on a cliffhanger... oops? Like it? Review it!


	7. Someone Like Me

Is This Love - Chapter Seven - Someone Like Me

--- - ---

So that took a day or so longer than I thought, but here's the ending of that cliffhanger! The changes I made to Chapters One and Two should make things a bit more exciting from the start, so I hope more people like it!

Thanks to my new watchers; I hope you continue to like what you read!

--- - ---

The snarling sound from the nearby forest was the only warning the Gryffindors had before a man, dressed in ragged robes and snarling like a feral animal burst from the trees, charging at them. Few had any time to do anything before they were knocked aside; the ones behind Harry, who the man was charging at, started to run for the greenhouses or the castle in panic.

A quick Shield Charm sent the man flying back, and Harry backed up with Ron and Hermione for a few steps as the werewolf got up slowly, rubbing his head. His own fangs were bared slightly, and he wanted to charge forward to sink his teeth into the man's throat, to end the threat once and for all... but his body wouldn't let him. Despite his instincts, he wasn't sure how to follow the orders his new vampire body were sending to him, and so he raised his wand in an attempt to fight the new enemy off.

Then, just as the werewolf was getting to his feet again, his vision went red. Though he could still see the scene ahead of him, he could also see the inside of the castle. Students were scrambling out of his way, screaming in terror just as his classmates outside were, as whatever his view followed ran past them. There were emotions not his running through his head as well – the same fear as his, but mixed with excitement and exhilaration...

His sight returned to the present a few moments later, the red glow gone, and he faced the wolf-man again. There was a snarl, and the werewolf poised to leap at them...only to be knocked aside by an equally animalistic, familiar young man.

As the wolf rolled back, scrambling to regain his feet, Yuki stood straight again, snarling. The first thing Harry noticed about his pet was the collar glowing slightly around Yuki's throat. It seemed to be holding him in check, keeping him from completing the transformation that had already started. So far, Yuki looked wild, his body half-changed. His long hair was loose around his shoulders, parting on his head where a pair of fox ears had appeared. The slitted pupils of his eyes were more pronounced, and the color had changed from a gentle brown to an angry red. The boy's hands had grown, and his curled fingers ended in vicious-looking claws. Along with his hands, the rest of the transfer student's body had bulked up; he had grown from a small, almost frail young man to a perfect example of what Harry thought a physical god would look like.

Yuki turned to look at him briefly, fangs bared, and Harry almost took a step backward. Those eyes were vengeful, bloodthirsty – not a god, then...a demon. Before he could attempt to speak, however, the werewolf moved again, fight still in him.

Without a word to each other, Harry and Yuki lunged at the enemy. The wolf was coming at them, trying to find a way through their combined attack to strike at Harry alone, but there was nothing he could do. They moved as if commanded by a single mind, easily keeping him away. As the students around them managed to get to their feet and scattered, they herded the werewolf back toward the treeline, scoring minor hits on him to keep him at bay.

Finally, they were alone just at the edge of the forest, and Yuki caught the wolf around the throat, claws drawing thin lines of blood from the dirty skin.

"Who are you?" the half-demon growled viciously, shaking the man. "Who sent you?"

The words were straight from Harry's mind.

"The Dark Lord sent me...as a message," the man choked out, still struggling. A swift smack that left blood pouring down the increasingly pale face managed to get a response. "He wants the Potter boy..."

"Like we don't know that," Harry and Yuki said at the same time. "Why send a weakling like you?"

"He didn't say anything about a guard..." the man managed. "What the hell are you?"

"Very irritated," Yuki said with his teeth gritted. "Who sent you?"

Instead of replying, the man got up, backing into the trees slowly and glancing frantically behind him for a way to escape again.

"Oh no you don't," they both snarled, lunging at him.

Harry caught the man's arms, just in time for Yuki's clawed hands to swipe across his throat. The man choked, blood pouring from his jugular vein, and Harry tossed him aside disdainfully. The students around them started to stand slowly, watching as the werewolf struggled to breathe. He watched dispassionately, aware in the back of his head that part of him should have been horrified. He would have been in shock, or backing away from Yuki, who was examining the blood on his hands.

As professors started to run up to them, the demon turned to him, a fire burning in his already red eyes. "You. Explain what the hell is going on." The voice was deeper than Yuki's usual voice, and held a note of menace that the transfer student had never had before that moment. Yuki was advancing on him, blood still dripping from his claws, and Harry was on the verge of baring his fangs for attack when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Mr. Potter, Shiraishi-kun!" They both turned as Dumbledore approached. Around them, students were being herded away, and the healing werewolf was being held captive by the other teachers. The headmaster motioned them toward him, calling, "We'll talk more in my office."

Harry started to walk forward, but there was a growl as Yuki took a step forward, blocking him from moving. "I want an explanation right here, right now," he snarled. "Why am I like this, what the fuck is this collar for, and why did I almost kill someone for _him_?" The last word was spoken like a curse, and Harry started to reach up to push him aside, but another growl made him rethink the action.

"If you insist," Dumbledore said lightly. The students were being herded away, and soon, they were the only three still standing at the edge of the forest. "Yuki... you were sent here for more than one reason, to be honest," the old man said. "It was seen that you would be needed to provide aid to Harry here, obviously. However, your parents knew that this year would be the one that your powers would manifest properly. You needed to be in an environment where your powers could be controlled and brought to fruition. And the collar is a power limiter. It will keep you from exceeding what you could safely handle. It will also help you aid Harry this year, as you just saw."

"I didn't want to help him," the demon growled, tugging at the collar. "This...this thing made me do it. Get it off me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Harry is the only one who can remove that, and doing so now would have disastrous consequences. This is only the first of your transformations, Yuki, and to undergo them without this keeping you in check would likely result in your death and that of those around you. And in this way, you will find it easier to aid Harry, as you saw from this incident. It's for your own benefit as well as his. Yuki, your help is vital..."

"I thought I already said I didn't want to help," Yuki said, still menacing. "Or should I put it in stronger language? I am not going to help save your precious Harry's ass to fight whatever this Voldemort guy sends at him. Matter of fact..." Yuki started to stalk off in the direction of the lake and the entrance to the school, calling, "Fuck this. Fuck all of you. I'm going home."

_No, you don't..._

As the thought flashed through Harry's head, the collar around Yuki's throat began to glow. The fox demon stopped in his tracks, shaking, and managed to turn his head to stare at Harry with wide, enraged eyes.

"Ah...that's another property of the collar," Dumbledore said, moving to stand beside him. "Since you were the one to place the collar on him, and since you feed from him regularly, you will be able to...control him, in a way. At the very least, suggestions will influence his actions. You'll have to see what works best."

Harry nodded, and the motion was greeted with yet another vicious growl from the fox demon. As Dumbledore started to make his way back to the castle, humming merrily, Yuki started to return to Harry, claws at the ready. "I'm going to fucking kill you..."

"Stop," Harry said softly just before Yuki reached him. Again, the other boy froze, shaking, eyes livid. "Kneel." Slowly, as if Yuki was doing his best to resist, the demon knelt. Harry smiled, leaning over to run his hands through Yuki's long, loose hair, tickling the furry ears.

"Good pet," he murmured.

--- - ---

Like it? Review it?


	8. Hypnotic Distortion

Is This Love? - Chapter Eight - Hypnotic Distortion

--- - ---

I think I update at weird times, but this is when I get inspired, after all. Anyway! New chapter, and this is another smut chapter. The smut is most of the chapter, actually, but there's important bits in there. Cutting where necessary (it actually is sort of essential to the plot), and if you want to read the smut, leave a review with a place to send it to! I think it's too long to send in review replies like last time.

EDIT: Now you guys can go check out my livejournal for the chapter! The link is in my profile, and if anyone wants to friend me and chat, that would be fun!

Thanks to my watchers and reviewers! You guys seriously make my crappy days awesome.

--- - ---

Yuki made his way up to their tower after Harry..._allowed_ him to stand and return. Classes were still going on, but he hadn't changed back and felt there wasn't any point in him returning to class.

When he reached the common room, he met Cedric lounging on the sofa.

"I saw what happened out there," the vampire told him as he passed. "You're coming along nicely, aren't you?"

"Whatever," Yuki grumbled, making his way to his room.

An hour later, there was a call from the common room. Harry's voice was smooth, almost smug, and the collar around his throat would not let him disobey the command. Stiffly, trying every second to resist the orders his body had been given, he got off his bed and made his way out to the common room.

A mental command brought him to his knees beside where Harry was sitting on the sofa, and his master reached out to pet him. As the Gryffindor scratched behind his ears, something that he didn't want to admit felt very good, Cedric told him, "So you'll be interested in learning what it'll take to complete this stage of your transformations."

"No, I won't," he tried to say gruffly. The ear-scratching was distracting.

Cedric looked at Harry, and there was another mental command. Yuki's eyes widened as he stood up, his still clawed hands reaching to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. As the garments slid to the floor, and his still-muscular chest was exposed, he managed, "Don't do this..."

"It's for your own good," Cedric smiled, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "Harry's rather special, as you know... only by joining with him will your powers have a chance of achieving his true potential."

"Oh, and I guess you're just here to chaperone us, right?" he snarled as his hands moved to his pants, slowly moving them down and off, leaving him completely naked. Looking down at himself, he barely recognized his body as his own. He was taller and far more muscular; out of his shoes, he balanced on the balls of his feet, knees slightly bent in an almost animalistic way. While the hair on his head seemed to be growing longer each time he looked at it, the rest of his body was smooth, nothing obscuring the view of slightly darker skin. There was some kind of mark on his right shoulder that he hadn't noticed before, but he put off examining it in favor of the situation at hand.

"Of course." There was a large smirk on Cedric's face, and the elder vampire's eyes were roaming all across his body. Part of him, the new part that swore and was currently egging him on to rip out both the vampires' throats, wanted to pose just a little and show off his new body, but he managed to rein in the thought. "I have to make sure my young childe is doing all right. And who says I can't enjoy myself as well?"

"Come here," Harry murmured, almost in a daze, and Yuki, as slow as he could make himself go, walked over to his master.

--- - ---

The signs began to shine brilliantly, far brighter than before, and Yuki felt its magic rising through him at the same time that Harry groaned, trying to press him even harder into the floor, and spilled into him.

As they lay there, exhausted, Yuki felt more magic running through him in response to that rising from the floor. His body began to change again, far more drastically than before, and Harry moved away from him to watch the transformation.

A tail sprouted from his behind, waving in the air, and he felt his hands turning into actual paws. Fur rippled down his body as he started to shrink, joints reversing. A moment later, he lay there, completely changed into a fox, but with strange black markings all over his body and white eyes.

"...I liked him how he was before," Harry commented from beside him. Before Yuki could dwell on his new shape, he started to grow again, resuming human form. Instead of returning to his former, muscular state, however, he returned all the way back to how he had been before the ordeal began – small and frail, nothing changed save for the tattoo-like markings running down his arms.

"You're capable of transforming into either state at will now," Cedric told him, starting to push the sofa back as the magic circle faded. "For now, though, I suppose you need to rest. And Malfoy can tell you how much he enjoyed watching you get fucked."

Yuki's head whipped up, adrenaline forcing him to sit up quickly and look frantically at the entrance of the common room. He remembered now – he had given Draco the password to their tower before coming back, told him to come by later...

Draco was coming out from behind the curtains by the entranceway, his face red and shocked. "What the hell, Potter?" Yuki heard. It was all he heard, however; he was on his feet and bolting for his room before the sentence could be completed. There was a shout behind him, but he slammed the door, locking it and diving for his hed.

He was curled up under his covers, shaking and wondering how fast the tale would get around school, how long it would take for even the Slytherins who had started to accept him to turn on him and leave him alone with the vampires, when a spell opened the locked door. He sat up quickly, dragging the sheets with him, and froze as he saw Draco closing the door again.

"Yuki, I..."

"Just go," he said bitterly. "Go on and tell everyone how the new kid is Potter's bitch..."

"I wasn't going to do that," Draco said softly crossing to the bed. "I wouldn't. I told you I knew what it felt like, right?" Yuki was curling up under the blankets again, transforming again into the fox to hide better. Draco pulled the sheets back, then lifted him into his lap and held him close. "I won't tell," he repeated softly.

Fox-Yuki looked up, saw the sincerity in Draco's eyes, and wondered at it. Even so, he consented to be cuddled, taking comfort again in the Slytherin's presence despite hearing the sounds of Harry and Cedric starting to go at it in the common room.

There was a quickly muttered, irritated charm, and the sounds from outside were silenced. Yuki smiled a fox's smile up at Draco, then started to doze off in his arms.

--- - ---

Like it? Review it!

...and if anyone can tell me where my story and chapter titles are coming from, I'll love you forever and a day.


	9. Immortal

Is This Love? - Chapter Eight - Immortal

--- - ---

And so the plot thickens! I meant to post this a day ago or so, but school happened. Anyway, as I mentioned in my last edit, check out my Livejournal for updates that I can't post here!

Oh, and the fic hit 900 hits last chapter! Thank you, everyone!

--- - ---

The next day, Harry looked around for Yuki, but the fox demon was nowhere to be found. He vaguely remembered Draco passing him and Cedric later that night, and another presence in the Slytherin's arms, but had been half-asleep in his sire's arms and barely paid it any attention. With a bit of a shrug, he left their tower, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he joined the Gryffindor table, slipping between Ron and Hermione, the entire table looked his way. He caught a few shy waves and winks from some of the bolder girls, and Harry smiled back at all of them. He hadn't fed in a day or so...perhaps one of them would provide him with food until he found Yuki...

A quick glance around the Great Hall, in the direction of the Slytherin table, and he spotted his pet. Yuki was in full kitsune form, sitting on the bench very close to Malfoy, casually eating a piece of some kind of raw meat. The rest of the Slytherins around him were chatting and laughing, occasionally reaching over to pet Yuki's head, and Harry's eyes narrowed. Yuki was his...he had half a mind to get up and grab the little fox, but a voice speaking to him cut through his train of thought.

"Harry, did you hear me?" Hermione asked him, sounding slightly exasperated. Harry focused on the table and her, and shook his head. She sighed and got up, along with Ron and the rest of the sixth-year Gryffindors. "We've got Defense Against The Dark Arts in ten minutes. Come on, we'll be late."

Harry followed them, shooting one last look at Yuki. The fox was leaning against Draco...

The classroom was dark, almost like Snape's dungeons had been the year before, and Harry took his seat beside Ron with a little sigh of annoyance. He was getting hungry again, but he tried to concentrate as Snape swept into the room.

"Class... I have been asked by the headmaster to begin a new unit on vampires." The words sent ripples through the class, all of the students looking toward Harry. "Obviously, you know the reason. Our Mr. Potter here seems to be a new kind of vampire. So we will be learning just where he differs from the traditional vampire..." A smirk came over Snape's features as their eyes met. "Using any means necessary."

There was a sound behind him, a cross between excitement and bewilderment, and Harry didn't have to turn around to know that Hermione's hand was in the air. Snape ignored her, however, moving to the board to scrawl a page number on it.

"We will begin by studying the traditional vampire. Can someone tell me what the weaknesses of the vampire are?"

Again, there was the rush of air on the back of his neck that meant Hermione's hand had shot up. Snape nodded to her this time, and she immediately said, "Wooden stakes, garlic, and sunlight will kill a vampire immediately. They cannot cross running water, holy symbols are harmful to them, along with fire and silver."

Harry ran over the list in his head. Granted, he had yet to run into anyone with wooden stakes or crosses, but sunlight hadn't hurt him in the least. Looking down at his book, he started to run off the checklist of vampire characteristics in his head.

_No reflection...no, I saw myself in the mirror this morning... There was that time when I woke up and realized I hadn't been breathing, but I need to in order to speak. And I have blood, right? Cedric gave me his to change me, so that's out... And Hermione said I was cold yesterday. So I guess that's everything..._

The rest of the class passed with students throwing out observations, and Snape taking glee in prodding Harry, often literally, for the answer. Mirrors, a running stream, and religious signs were all conjured, none of which seemed to work on him in the normal way. Fortunately, they refrained from anything that had been used to kill vampires, though the professor seemed disappointed to tell the class that.

An hour later, the class let out, and Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The rest of the class had been having too much fun poking at him, and even Ron and Hermione seemed to have had fun, in a class taught by Snape, no less. He sighed, though in a good-natured sort of way, as Ron continued to poke him with an ineffectual cross as they headed for their next class.

Before they could reach their destination, however, Cedric appeared out of nowhere in front of him. His friends jumped, and Hermione remained flustered as his sire leaned in toward him.

"Dumbledore has something to talk to you and Yuki about," Cedric told him. "Well, I have to tell you too, but once we get there." The elder vampire paused, frowning into his eyes. "You need to feed."

"I will later," Harry shrugged it off. "Ron, Hermione? I'll see you later?" His friends nodded and went off, Hermione still blushing. Cedric started to lead the way to Dumbledore's office, but suddenly took a quick turn into a tapestry covered passage.

"What--?" he started to ask, but a noise at the other end of the passage made him quiet down. There was a voice quietly muttering in Japanese making its way toward them, and the speaker was approaching them. Harry smirked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and revealing Yuki, stumbling toward them.

"Just a little," Cedric told him in a near whisper.

Harry nodded, and pounced.

Yuki yelped, trying to fight him off before realizing who it was. Even so, he stood stiff in Harry's arms, only moving his head slightly to expose his neck.

"You're not going to fight me?" he asked, surprised, before sinking his teeth into Yuki's throat, drinking quickly and retreating. Yuki barely wobbled when he was released.

"You'll do it anyway," was all the answer he got. "Are we going or what?"

Cedric smirked behind them, opening the tapestry again and letting them out.

A short while later, they stood in Dumbledore's office, the old wizard smiling at him.

"So I suppose you two were wondering about the werewolf that attacked you yesterday." Yuki nodded, an exasperated look on his face, but Harry only shrugged. In the events that had taken place that night, he had pretty much forgotten about it. "We talked to the captive, and he revealed, after some persuasion, a plan that he is a part of, ordered by Lord Voldemort. It seems he is sending them to attack you, a sort of first strike strategy. In exchange, he has promised them they can bit as many Hogwarts students as they wish, and that the castle will be theirs once he comes to power." There was no twinkle in the headmaster's eyes; he watched them gravely.

"So I'll be gone a few days, to see if I can't negotiate something with him for the time being," Cedric told them from where he lounged on the steps of the office. "Most times, we'd fight him, but not when our defenses are stretched so thin as it is."

Harry bit his lip slightly. He didn't want his sire to be away so long...

Cedric saw the motion, and the blood from his pierced lip. In a moment, he was there, gently licking it away while whispering, "I'll be back before you know it, little one. And you've got Yuki to keep you company in the meantime."

"Yeah, but..." Harry couldn't get the rest of his protests out before Cedric gave him a quick kiss and left the room quickly.

"In the meantime, the two of you need to stay alert," Dumbledore told them. Harry nodded, but Yuki was already stalking out the door after Cedric. Harry watched him go, then turned back to Dumbledore with a question.

"Is he really that important?" he asked. The old man moved around his desk, nodding gravely.

"Yuki will be the key to winning this war, Harry...whether he wants to or not."

--- - ---

Like it? Review it!


	10. Red to Black

Is This Love? - Chapter Ten - Red to Black

--- - ---

Woohoo, 1000 hits! I mean, I realize most people get excited over more hits, like 5000 or something, but I'm just amazed I've gotten that many people on this little thing. Thank you, everyone!

And for this chapter... this gets bloody very quickly. Just a warning.

--- - ---

Yuki avoided the tower for the next few days. The only impulses the collar gave him were for quick rendezvous in the hidden passages of the castle, where Harry would bite him – only drinking a little bit of blood – kiss him, and leave. The Gryffindor seemed almost embarrassed by the exchanges, and every so often, Yuki wondered whether Harry could be a decent person (for a vampire) away from his sire. Still, he slept in the Slytherin dormitory, went to classes with the group, and had the most fun he had had since leaving Japan.

On the third day since Cedric's departure, Yuki and Draco were sitting in the kitchens as they usually did after classes, and he was teaching Draco a little Japanese. They were laughing, mostly at Draco's horrible pronunciation, when Yuki's vision went red again. He managed to keep himself from showing it on the outside, however, even as his vision showed the entrance hall, the doors wide open as a werewolf howled, the full moon silhouetted behind him...

The noise could not be held back, however, and a few moments later, both the howl and the screams of the students upstairs reached their ears. Draco bolted up, but then turned back to him a moment later, concern in his eyes – something in his own must have alerted him. Harry was calling him... Unable to even say anything, he changed into his demon form, charging out the kitchens.

There were students running past him, all panicking as they tried to escape the situation in the Great Hall, and Yuki had to dance around them on his way up. His new body, besides being stronger, was far easier to move in, especially with his feet changed to paws. Almost like the werewolf up ahead, he loped easily along until he reached the entrance hall.

The place was in chaos, with students running everywhere and teachers trying to gather their wits. There seemed to be a shield around the werewolf, deflecting all spells thrown at it; one of the spells had hit the Ravenclaw hourglass, and sapphires were scattered everywhere on the floor. As he watched, Harry pushed his way through the line of teachers, approaching him, and a wizard, wand raised, stepped out from behind the wolf.

Just as the gathered teachers gasped, recognizing Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore stepped forward from the hall. "Stand down," he ordered the teachers. "This has been agreed upon already."

"What the hell?" Yuki's demon side compelled him to speak, and his voice was louder than the shocked murmurs of the teachers or the snarling of the werewolf. "An agreement?"

The only answer he got was, "Harry, if you please."

There was a command. As his eyes shot open, trying to resist what the collar was forcing on every part of his being, the shield around the werewolf disappeared. There was a moment of hurried speaking between Cedric and the wolf, and yellow eyes turned to meet his wide red orbs. Not for the first time since he'd come to Hogwarts, his head spun, dizzy with lack of oxygen as his heart pounded frantically.

"You can't...don't make me, please..."

His plea was unheard as his body finally gave into the command, darting forward with his body in a ready attack position. Harry had told him to attack, but the other boy's face had been resigned, aware that even with his new powers, there was no way he could possibly take on a werewolf...

And yet, as he slashed at the wolf, the shadow powers he had been working on all week giving him both range and extra power, he seemed to be doing fine. The wolf lunged at him, but every time, he managed to dodge easily out of the way. Claws met claws as they finally met face to face, and Yuki had to bring his face back as the wolf tried to snap at him. Then he shoved the creature back, preparing for a last attack that would ensure his victory...

Behind him, he heard the headmaster quickly calling, "Harry." A second later, there was another command, and he froze, perfectly still as the werewolf recovered.

Cedric was backing away, a smirk on his face, as the wolf got up again. There was a wolfish smirk, and the yellow eyes seemed to gleam, the werewolf taking his time stalking slowly closer. His chest, rising as he began to hyperventilate, and his eyes, trying to see Harry again, were the only things to move as the command kept him frozen, waiting for his fate...

"Harry..." His voice was just loud enough to be heard; he saw his vampire master moving just into his field of vision, face almost...excited?

The werewolf was just in front of him, poised to attack.

"Harry!!"

His scream was cut off as the werewolf pounced, teeth and claws tearing at his body. He felt them tear through the skin of his abdomen, blood spilling to the floor as another agonized scream left him. In the pain and confusion, he lost his demon-shape, shrinking considerably under the assault. A paw slammed into his side, and he felt ribs breaking, piercing his lung as he went flying across the marble floor.

He landed heaving, sliding across the slick floor and scattering sapphires everywhere. There was another red haze over his vision, rising as he hacked up blood and tried to force his non-compliant body to move. He could feel himself coming apart, the deep wound in his stomach spilling blood all too fast. The broken ribs in his chest shifted, adding another dimension to the pain; glancing down, he saw bone piercing his skin. There was a trail of blood leading across the floor to him, and he saw the wolf stalking toward him.

The moment seemed to last forever, his dying body shaking in fear and...anticipation? as the wolf came ever closer. His mind, even slowly shutting down, wanted to thank the wolf for finally ending the pain and humiliation, cutting the leashes that had used him ever since he had come to England. On the other hand...

"_So... _boku _means I, right?"_

"_Yes, but you should use _ore_! It's not as...girly."_

"Oh-ray... _right?"_

"_..."_

"_...don't give me that look, this pronunciation stuff is hard."_

Jaws closed on his throat, tearing at his jugular vein and cutting off his air. The wolf lifted his body in the air. His limp body was shaken from side to side, like a rag-doll, and the pain was only added to as he felt his neck twist oddly with a loud snapping sound. Then the wolf threw him away again, standing over him like a sentinel.

"This wasn't in the agreement!" The voice was hazy, but he recognized Cedric speaking nearby. He barely managed to look up to see the vampire kneeling by his blood trail, a finger trailing through it. "You were only supposed to bite him, not kill him!"

_Agreement...? You'll let me die because of an agreement?_

"Only the strong deserve to become wolves," a voice growled over him. "You should not have volunteered a...a cub such as this."

On the floor beneath the wolf, Yuki felt his heart stop beating.

--- - ---

Like it? Review it!


	11. Somewhere I

Is This Love? - Chapter Eleven - Somewhere I...

--- - ---

This chapter is Yuki again, then back to our regularly scheduled narrative next chapter! Also I think I'll end up writing something like...chapter 11.5 and posting it to LJ. Inspiration strikes and is as usual NC-17. Check it out sometime in the next few days!

--- - ---

The next thing Yuki knew was a warm body holding him close. The pain had ceased along with his breathing and heart, but he was still somehow aware of his twisted, broken body being carried carefully away.

_Why? _he asked the darkness surrounding him. _Why am I still...? Is this death?_

"It seems this is not your time, young one." The body carrying him rumbled with the voice. There was fresh air on his face, and he felt himself being moved carefully, his chest pressed against a furry back before the werewolf went to all fours and began to run. "We have never had one such as yourself to join our pack...and so all must witness."

There was something silvery touching his back, light as air but compelling him to move again. His werewolf mount ran on, and he felt the silvery touch fade away. He still hung on the wolf's back, a dead weight as his broken bones shifted and blood ran from him to mat the wolf's fur.

For a moment, he felt something like a command come from the collar around his neck, but the impulse to obey was gone along with his life. They were trying to touch his mind, he could sense, but the black fog that kept him from seeing or feeling anything not related to the wolf kept them at bay. _Free...finally..._

Soon enough, the wolf came to a halt. He felt himself slipped off the furry back, onto his back on what felt like the forest floor. There were other presences around him that felt like the wolf that had carried him there, encircling him. He still couldn't see, but his senses...his magical senses let him see each of them, identifying each of them.

The first, the one who had carried him there, was the leader of the pack. A young man in his human form, tall, bearing the air of command even without his fur. What he had thought to be black fur in the confusion of the entrance hall was gray, mirrored by the streaks of gray running through his otherwise black hair. A man not afraid to take control, to take what he wanted... A true alpha, no matter what form.

The smaller female beside the alpha was younger than Yuki was, not even fifteen, but he could sense the bloodlust in her as she watched him lying there. Beside her was an older female, a woman whose humanshape looked like a librarian, and a well-muscled man beside him. He saw only the forms that rested within their minds – they all seemed to waver between forms, except for the alpha. What glimpse of his humanshape Yuki caught was what the man allowed him to see; the man was proud of his wolf-form. Proud to be a werewolf...

There were others in the pack, all circling around, but the inner circle of four were the ones to stay still around him. He sensed their silence, waiting for something to happen, and Yuki was content to wait with them.

And then he felt it again: that silvery presence touching his body. This time, he felt it running along his body, healing wounds and changing his form once again. It felt like his fox transformation, his human body giving way to a wilder form, casting aside the frailties of the humanshape. As his body healed and reshaped itself, he felt his heart starting again, blood flowing through him again as he took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, the world around him was far sharper than it ever had been for him. The first thing he saw was the full moon shining above, her silver light illuminating the clearing in the trees. Yuki slowly rolled over and got to his feet – or paws – and looked at the wolves surrounding him.

Four wolves surrounded him. Two were obviously male, far larger than either him or the two females, and the alpha, the one who had brought him to the clearing, towered over them all. The other male was smaller, but still had the regal bearing all the others had. Yuki looked at the female wolves – the woman was a little smaller than his own form, and the girl even smaller. He tried to make out the color of their fur, but in the moonlight, everything looked gray or black to him. His own fur, or what he could see of it, shone white, nearly glowing in the light.

_Welcome to our pack, Yuki._ The voice spoke to his mind, but he had no trouble identifying it as the alpha male. He felt the rest of the pack in his mind as well, all of them connected to him. He could feel their emotions, get a vague sense of their thoughts, and he felt the younger girl studying his mind eagerly, like a puppy. _It seems you were able to survive after all._

_You killed me,_ Yuki sent back, a hint of irritation in his mental voice.

_I was ordered to,_ the wolf said simply. _You had to be tested, and the ones who gave me orders would not let me do otherwise._

_The ones who gave you...Dumbledore?_

The wolf's head shook. _If it was ordered by him, we do not know. Our orders come from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He sent me to accompany the vampire to Hogwarts in order to target you and bring you to the pack. _Beside the alpha, the other male wolf growled softly. _We do not wish to follow his orders,_ the alpha explained. _Those who come to our pack are often bitten by the wolves under his command. We are simply...a last resort of sorts. He requested you be made a wolf, so we complied._

Yuki shook his head, then sat down, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Dumbledore had sent Cedric, who had said something about...not part of the deal? So did that mean...

Something nuzzled against him, and he nearly jumped away before looking down to see the smaller female wolf. There was a rumbling chuckle from the rest of the wolves around him, and the girl spoke to his mind. _It's okay, they're all nice!_

The alpha chuckled again as Yuki tried to figure out how to react to the girl nuzzling him. _Selene is the youngest of our pack, bitten three years ago when she was twelve. Kamari over there—_Yuki glanced to the other female wolf –_was on the run for several years from Aurors until she came to us. Caleb was changed with me. The rest of the pack are all newborns like yourself, though we've never had one quite like you..._

_Your fur is pretty,_ Selene told him, rubbing against him again. _Where'd you get the markings from?_

Yuki twisted to look at himself. His fur was all white, save for intricate black markings that ran all over his body, like the ones he had in his demon form.

_This should prove interesting,_ the alpha said. _You already have special powers, I'm told...we'll spend a few days figuring out what you can do._

Yuki huffed. _You still haven't told me your name._

Beside the alpha, Caleb looked indignant as a wolf could be, but the alpha only laughed. _Fair enough, Yuki. I am Raoul. And I must say, this is going to be an interesting few days..._

_--- - ---_

Like it? Review it!


End file.
